Leave It All Behind
by AllAboutTheWriting
Summary: It's another year at Rittenhouse. One is torn apart by a life-altering experience. Someone finds new love in an unexpected place. Things are remembered. Other's forgotten. In the end, one must simply leave it all behind..
1. All Downhill So Far

Just want to let everyone know a few things before I got started.

This is my first fanfiction ever, so please, be gentle. Be honest, but be gentle.

This story doesn't really have a time. It's like a few months after Milo dies. Les isn't in the story. Lu is single. Mark and Jessie are the same age (I don't know how old they really are in comparison.), 15. And that's about it.

I'm not going to write a lot of notes before and after chapters, just questions and comments.

Disclaimer: I dunt gots nuffin! Seriously though, I don't own the characters or anything. Just parts of the plot.

So on with the show!!!

* * *

Ch. 1 All Down Hill So Far...

"Lana, are those files here yet?

"Sorry Dr. Campbell, still no files on Erica Warrick."

"Oh," Andy sighed getting annoyed. Her day just kept going downhill. This morning on her way to work, she spilled coffee all over herself. She had to go home and change, which made her late for work. During her lunch break she broke the heel to her shoe. (The same ones, it just so happened, that she had bought the day before.) When it broke she fell onto the tray of pizza was carrying. So her light blue shirt was red with pizza stains, she was limping, and her hair was still wet. Jessie had hogged the hair dryer all morning to dry the five coats of paint she put on before school.

"Well don't you look happy?" Lu laughed as she caught sight of Andy. Andy rolled her eyes and leaned her forehead on the receptionist counter.

"You have no idea Delgado!" She whined, her voice somewhat muffled.

Lu pretended to get all mad, "How many times do I have to tell you?! I do have a first name!"

"Old habits die hard," Peter remarked as he walked by.

Andy grabbed her clipboard and headed towards her office grumbling.

"So who's my next patient Lana?" Lu focused her attention back to her work.

"A Miss Tiffany Gee-u-sepee." Lana struggled to say the last name. Lu took the papers and went into the waiting room. "Tiffany Gi-seppe?" She failingly tried her hand at pronouncing Tiffany's name.

"It's Giuseppe." A very young and very pregnant girl stood up. She couldn't have been more than 15 or 16 years old. She had blue eyes and blond hair.

Lu ran over to help her up. Once she was steady on her feet, Tiffany smiled and introduced herself. "Hi!" She stuck out her hand. "I'm Tiffany."

"Dr. Delgado," she shook her hand. "But call me Lu." Lu looked at her charts and then at Tiffany.

"Yep," she saw the look on Lu's face, "fourteen and pregnant." She rubbed her stomach. "I always wanted a baby...." a sad look crossed her face, "just not really at fourteen."

Lu snapped a pair of rubber gloves on. "If it makes you feel any better, I was pregnant when I was sixteen. I didn't get to go to prom, finish high school, or anything else."

"And now you're a doctor?" She raised an eye brow as she looked at Lu, not really believing her.

"Yep!" She smiled. "Now let's see how baby Giuseppe is doing."


	2. Minor Problems Part 1

Ch. 2 Minor Problems Part 1

"Paging Dr. Campbell. Dr. Campbell to the ER," a voice came over the loud speakers. Andy drudged out of her office and down to the ER.

"Dr. Campbell! My baby! Save my baby, please!" A large brunette woman rushed up to Andy.

"Mrs. Larkson please, calm down. What's the matter?"

"It's Chrissy! She-" Mrs. Larkson was cut off as a nurse got between them.

"Dr., we have three over-doses, fifteen year old females. She found them," he motioned to Mrs. Larkson, "in the basement with this," he handed Andy some chalky white pills.

"Ecstasy," she looked it over. She shoved them back and ran over to the girls. The first one was vomiting into a bed pan. Andy rattled off the meds to be given and told the doctor to prep her for surgery. They were all more than likely going to have their stomachs pumped.

The second girl was clutching her stomach and moaning. Andy told the doctor there the same thing.

Andy knew instantly that the third girl was in the worst condition. Her skin was cold and clammy. She was unconscious and had shallow breathing. Andy pushed the girl's brown hair away from her face. Andy pulled her eyelid up and shone a flashlight on the girl's green eyes. She placed her middle finger and thumb on her wrist to check for a pulse. The girl had hot pink nail polish on.

Wait, Andy thought as she grabbed the girl's hand. That was the exact color Jessie had put on this morning. It was only then did she see the uniform.

"Oh my God! Jessie!" Unexpectedly, Jessie's heartbeat monitor let off a loud beep. Andy looked over.

The line was flat.

* * *

Ooooooooh! Cliff hanger! I promise I'll update in a couple days... on one condition. 'What's the name of the chicken place Mark works at?' Answer that and I'll update. (I'm not doing this to piss anyone off. The next chapter involves Mark and I need to know that.) If you don't have any clue, then give me names you made up. Thanks! :) 


	3. Minor Problems Part 2

Ch. 3 Minor Problems Part 2

Suddenly, everything Andy knew about being a doctor was gone. She became just another frantic mother.

"HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She started crying as nurses coxed her out of the way.

A doctor rushed up to Jessie and tried to start her heart with an electric jolt. "Charge to 150!" He placed the pads on Jessie's bare chest...

* * *

"Everything looks great!" Lu assured Tiffany as she threw her rubber gloves away. "You're good to go."

"Thanks Lu." She eased off the table. "See you next week?" Lu nodded and smiled. "Good." She opened the door. "Oh, hi Mark!" She greeted the dark brown haired kid standing in the door way in a chicken costume.

"Hey Tiffany." He waved. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on little Mark Jr. like you suggested." She patted her stomach as she referred to the baby's dad.

Lu, who was standing behind Tiffany, stared at Mark in shock.

"So I'll see you later?" Tiffany smiled at Mark.

"Bye Tiff." She walked away. Mark was oblivious to his mother's glare.

"What in the hell?!" She slapped Mark. "Mark Jr.?!?!" This finally got his attention.

"Mom, what are you doing?" He shielded himself.

"What am I doing?!" She grabbed the magazine Mark was holding and rolled it up. She smacked him with it as she continued to yell. "You get a girl pregnant and ask what I'm doing?!" A look of understanding crossed his face.

"No Mom! You got it all wrong!"

"What do I "got all wrong"?" She mocked Mark.

"Well..."

­

* * *

Sorry! Another cliff hanger. Don't worry. Ch. 4 is up. It's short and it's only about Jessie though.

I'm continuing the Mark question. What does everyone think of the Cluck Hut? That's the name I was going to originally use.


	4. Lost Memories

Ch. 4 Lost Memories

"Dr. Campbell? Can I talk to you?" Dr. Reynolds poked her head into Andy's office.

"About Jessie?!" She jumped up from her desk.

"Yeah." She gave Andy a grin from ear to ear. "She's going to be fine!" Andy started to cry tears of joy. She ran to the door and hugged Dr. Reynolds. Still embraced, Andy started to jump up and down. "Dr.! Dr. Campbell please!" She laughed as she straightened her ponytail and smoothed her white lab coat.

"Can I see her?" Andy begged hopefully.

"I suppose..." She hesitated. As Andy rushed down the hall to the recovery room Dr. Reynolds called after her, "She's a bit out... of.... it...." Her voice faded as Andy turned a corner. She finally burst through the swinging doors.

"Jessie!" She saw her daughter at the far end of the room. She ran to her and collapsed next to her bed in tears. She ran her fingers through Jessie's hair, "You're okay!"

She looked at the women next to her bed. She was a wreck. She had red stains on her shirt, her hair was all disheveled, and she was bawling like a baby. The weirdest part was that she had no idea who the woman was.

Through her tears, Andy couldn't help but see that Jessie looked confused. "Jessie? What's wrong?"

"Jessie?" She asked utterly confused. "Who's Jessie?" She focused on Andy. "And who the hell are you?"


	5. Understanding

Okay, before I continue, I want to thank everyone so much for the reviews! You make me so happy! :D

StrOnGmEdicineRoCks: Thank you! I'm glad you like my ideas! With Andy, I really don't pay attention to that stuff. So just bear with me please!

Renee: Thanks! You all make me feel so loved! More about Jessie coming up...

andymilo4ever: Thanks for responding to my question. That does sound familiar... I really don't know!

Andy: Thanks for responding to my question as well. I know what you mean! It's like the name is on the tip of my tongue. Oh well. Thanks again!

Leslie: I'm glad that you like Andy. She's always been my favorite character (since she's been on the show) too. Thanks for writing. I do feel a little guilty now though. Now that I have Andy fans... I hope you don't totally hate my story after Ch. 6!

Andy (again): Wow! That's so sweet! These next few chapters should clear everything up with Mark and Jessie. I'll be ur fan forever too!

SpecialReader02: You're welcome you're welcome you're welcome!! I hope you like my next chapters.

SpecialReader02 (again): I'm sorry! :( I hope you haven't abandoned me yet!! Thank you so much for the reviews! I feel so happy!

anorexicbutterfly32692008: Thanks! I'm glad you find it suspenseful. I was sort going for that. :)

* * *

Ch. 5 Understanding

"Mom, it's not mine. There's this other kid, Mark Bradley. It's his kid, not mine." Mark was still somewhat shielding himself in case his mom didn't believe him.

"Well you two looked pretty close," Lu tried to defend herself. "What did she mean by "like you suggested"?"

"She comes by the Cluck Hut like everyday. I overheard her talking to Mark about how she couldn't find a doctor so I told her to come to you." He relaxed his arms.

"Oh," Lu looked around awkwardly. You think after telling her son about her rape she could break silence like this. "Sorry I overreacted..." she mumbled an apology to her son.

"What was that?" Mark gave her a look of fake confusion as he cupped his hand around his ear and bent towards Lu. He knew how much she hated apologizing, rightfully or not. Lu looked annoyed at Mark. She playfully slapped the side of his head.

"Ow!" He played along as he dropped the box he was carrying and rubbed his head. "Now see what you made me do." He motioned towards the box he had dropped. On the side it read "Cluck Hut" in bright yellow letters on a red background. It had fallen open, spilling fried chicken everywhere. She grinned and bent down to pick it up.

"You're Jessie."

Dr, she told herself, relax. It's just short term amnesia. It'll pass. Just keep calm.

Keep calm?! Her head screamed. My daughter doesn't know who I am and I'm supposed to keep calm?!

"And I'm your mother, Andy."

"My name's Jessie?"

Andy nodded, "Jessie Campbell."

"Well why don't I know this?" Jessie scratched her head in confusion.

"Honey, I'm afraid you have short term amnesia."

Jessie looked down for a couple of minutes as she accepted her fate. Then she looked up and nodded in understanding. "Oh."

Andy saw the look of hesitation in Jessie's eyes. "What?" She smiled, the tears subsiding.

"It's just... Do I have... do we have, any other family?"

"Yeah," Andy placed her hand over Jessie's, relieved that that was all she wanted to know for now. "You have a dad and a sister."

"Could you tell me about them?" Jessie shifted, pulling her hand away from Andy's.

Andy tried to ignore it as she continued. "Well your dad's name in Leslie, Les for short-" She was cut off by Jessie giggling. "What?"

"Leslie is a girl's name," she explained to her mother.

"Yeah," she laughed. "He never would tell me why he was named that. Anyway, we were married but we divorced a few years ago."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Oh. Well am I okay with it?"

"Not really. You thought it was my fault we separated and you really didn't like me for it."

"Oh," Jessie looked down.

"Oh but don't worry," Andy quickly added, noticing the look on her daughter's face. "We sort of get along now. After you flew out to California..."

"Why'd I fly to California?"

"Oh, yeah, well that's where you're dad lives now."

For the next couple of hours, Andy told her daughter everything she knew about her life. It wasn't much, but it was enough for now.

* * *

I know, I know! It's short. But the next one will be really long to compensate. I'll try to post it ASAP, but I gotta write it first! Let me know what you think.

P.S. I'm always open to ideas! ;)


	6. Deja vu

Since I'm in a hurry, I'm not going to thank each person that responded individually, but still, I want to thank all that reviewed.

(Note: I don't know if the title of this chapter is spelled right, but I think you still get it, right?)

* * *

Ch. 6 Dèja vu

"Dr. Campbell! Dr. Campbell!" Lana ran up to Andy as she walked into Rittenhouse. "Here it is!" She handed Andy a manila folder.

"What's this?" Andy asked, drinking a sip of coffee.

"Erica Warwick's file. You know, the one you've been on my tail about all week!" Lana added jokingly.

"Thanks Lana," she smiled back.

Just as she was about to leave, Peter called after her. "Dr. Campbell? How's Jessie?"

"Still has amnesia, but she's fine." She turned back around and went into her office.

She sat down in her over-sized, black computer chair. As she finished her coffee she skimmed over Erica's files. She saw that she was five months along and having complications.

"Lana?" She paged the front desk.

"Yeah?" She answered back.

"Could you page Dr. Sidney and have him come see me about a patient?"

"Lana will get right on it."

"Thanks," Andy smiled at Lana's habit of talking about herself in the third person.

* * *

Andy's head snapped up from her desk when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called as she rubbed her neck.

"Hi Dr. Campbell," Mr. Sidney smiled as he walked into her office. He shut the door behind him.

"Hello Dr. Sydney," Andy got up and met him halfway as they shook hands. Then Andy and Rick (Dr. Sydney) got settled and went over Erica's files.

Throughout the whole meeting, Andy felt like Rick was flirting with her. Granted, he was handsome and intelligent, but it was too soon for Andy.

"So it's settled then?" Andy stood up as she referred to the method they were going to use on Erica. She shuffled all of the papers on her desk into a pile and put them in her briefcase.

"Yep," he smiled as he did the same.

Andy walked over her door. She held in open a crack for Rick.

Rick got up and headed to the door. When he got there he didn't leave though, instead he slammed it shut.

* * *

"Hey Lu. What's happening?"

Lu slumped into a chair near Lana. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Same here," Peter joined them.

"It seems like the whole town shut down for today," Lana joked pointing out the fact that there were no patients of any kind in Rittenhouse.

"Getting paid for nothing," Lu put her hands behind her head and stretched her legs out, "is still my kind of day."

As Lana and Peter laughed, Lu heard a slam. "Did you hear that?" Lu stood up.

"Her wha?" Lana asked in the middle of her sandwich.

"Never mind," Lu sat back down as she looked around cautiously.

* * *

Andy's smile left her face. "What are you doing?"

He responded by giving her a very passionate and equally unwanted kiss. Andy quickly shoved him off of her. He lost his balance and fell down, smacking his head on the wall. Andy was torn. Should she see if he was okay? Or should she just leave him?

Before she could do anything, He stood up. His face had lost its smile and charm, leaving behind a look of pure fury.

Looking at his body language, Andy put her fists up in self defense.

Rick laughed at her actions, a smirk coming across his face. "What?" He advanced. "Don't you want me?" He laughed again as he grabbed Andy's fists. In a swift motion, he slammed her against the wall. Andy left out a yelp of pain.

* * *

"So what are you doing-?"

Suddenly a yelp came from the direction of Andy's office.

"Okay," Lu got up once more, "tell me one of you heard that."

Both Peter and Lana nodded.

* * *

Rick threw a hand over Andy's mouth while he kept a tight hold on her.

Andy was crying, mainly because she had a pretty good idea what this bastard wanted from her.

This only excited Rick more. Slowly he began to unbutton Andy's blouse.

* * *

"Is Andy still here?" Lu asked Lana.

"Yeah," Lana thought for a second. When she failed to come up with anything, she looked in Andy's appointment book. "She had a meeting with someone." She was still flipping through the book.

"Who?"

* * *

Rick ripped Andy's shirt off and threw it across the room. He let go of Andy's mouth and started to kiss her.

A mumbled noise came from Andy's mouth. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, she managed to push him off of her long enough to call out, "No! Stop it! Get off me!!"

"Shut up!" Rick growled as he slapped Andy across the face. He reached down and undid Andy's pant zipper. Then he pushed them to her knees.

* * *

"Dr. Sidney." She finally found it.

"The obstetrician?" Lu looked at Lana in confusion. "Why is that name familiar?"

"He's the only one who backed Kilner up." Peter reminded Lu of her rape.

"Oh yeah," Lu still frowned, though not at Kilner's name. She had long since gotten over that.

"No! Stop it! Get off of me!!" Andy voice screeched from her office.

"You don't think...?" Lana was too mortified at the thought to even suggest it.

Apparently, Peter and Lu did think so because they were inching over to her office. Without warning, Peter lunged forward and opened the door. Lu was right behind him.

On the far side off the wall, Dr. Sydney had Andy pinned and half-undressed. Lu watched on in shock as Peter tackled Dr. Sydney to the floor.

Seizing her chance, Andy pulled her pants up and threw her shirt on.

* * *

* * *

So what'da think? I hope I didn't scare anyone away.

I told you this was going to be long. Originally, it was going to be longer, but I decided to break it up so that I could post the next chapter. Please review! Good or bad!


	7. Painfully Remembering

Wow! I updated sooner than I thought.

**StrOnGmEdicInErOcks: **Thanks for the compliments and reviewing again!

**Canoli: **Thanks for the review. I hope you'll stick with me and my drones (Kidding!).

**SpecialReader02: **Yep, it's an update! Don't worry, I will. Thanks for reviewing again and sticking with me.

**Andy: **Thanks for being here and reviewing again. I don't know what's going to happen with the pregnant girl. I just put her in there for that chapter. I might continue with her if I can think of anything.

**Heartandy112: **Thanks for not hating me, and thanks for the review! No, as I said at the beginning of Ch. 1, Milo has been dead a few months.

**StrOnGmEdicInErOcks: **I'm hurrying! I know it's sad, but don't worry. It'll be okay. _She rubs StrOnGmEdicInErOcks's back in comfort._

* * *

Ch. 7 Painfully Remembering

As soon as Lu saw Andy's face, that night came rushing back to her in quick, short, bursts.

Her car had broken down, Dr. Kilner gave her a ride, he kissed her, she hadn't wanted it to go any farther than that, he didn't care...

Right before Lu broke down, someone smacked into her. It was Andy.

"Andy!" Lu trotted after her co-worker. "Andy wait!"

Even as Andy attempted to, she knew ignoring Lu was a lost cause. "What?" She stopped walking but didn't face Lu.

Lu stopped as well. She knew how sensitive Andy was right now and she didn't want to push her away. "Can we talk?" She hesitated to say any more.

"I think it was pretty self-explanatory." Andy started walking again. As the situation ran through her head again, she felt her cheeks becoming wet in silent sobs. She wiped them away and kept walking.

"But Andy!" Lu followed her, keeping her distance. "You were almost-"

"Exactly!" Andy looked to her side, getting Lu in her peripheral vision while keeping her face out of sight. "Almost. I'm fine." Andy told one of her best friends a blatant lie, wishing she could be alone.

Lu knew better than to question this, so she went a different direction. "Where are you going?"

A muffled answer drifted over to Lu's ears.

"What?"

Andy turned around and screamed at Lu. "I don't know!!!" She wiped her cheeks again and put a hand over her forehead. "Damnit Lu! I was almost fucking raped and you want to know where the hell I'm going?!" Andy bit her lip as she realized that was the first time she had ever cursed.

Suddenly, her legs gave way and Andy fell to her knees. She cupped her forehead in her hands and pushed her hair out of her face, only to have it fall right back where it was.

"Andy..." Lu knelt down and tried to hug her, only to be shoved away. "Look Andy," Lu tried to explain, "I know what you're going through-"

"How Lu?" Andy looked at her in disbelief. "What? Did you study it in college?" Andy mocked her, acting all high and mighty. "Did you talk about it in your little "chat group"? Honestly, because I'd like to know!"

Lu resisted every impulse in her to smack Andy right then and there. "No." Lu stood up as her face hardened. "I've experienced it first hand!" Lu snapped at Andy.

This time, Andy's look of disbelief was real. "Who...?"

Lu looked away, not wanting to reveal her past. "A guy named Randolph Kilner." She waved her hand, dismissing him from her thoughts. "He moved, long gone."

"Lu," Andy stood up and managed to walk next to Lu, despite her legs feeling like Jell-O. "I didn't know." She put a hand on Lu's shoulder, signaling that she was sorry.

"It's fine." Lu put her hand over Andy's. For a moment, the two locked eyes. However, it was only a matter of seconds before Andy broke down and fell into Lu's arms crying.


	8. Repercussions

Ch. 8 Repercussions

"Get off of me!" Rick growled as Peter struggled to keep him down.

"Andy said that and you didn't listen to her!" He shoved Rick down, immobilizing him for a few seconds.

"Police! Stand up with your arms in the air!" Peter pushed himself off of the doctor and did as he was told. Before Rick could even get to his knees he was swarmed by a couple police officers. One cuffed him while the other read him his rights.

As he was being led outside, he saw Lu and Andy. Lu had her arms over Andy's shoulders. They had both been crying.

Rick smirked at them, happy that his few moments had brought two women to ruins.

* * *

Just being yards away from Rick terrified Andy, but she wouldn't let him know that.

Then he smiled at her, proud of what he had done, or at least, what he was going to do. Andy put a hand over her mouth. She was going to be sick.

She broke out of Lu's grasp and ran to the nearest restroom. Lu was too busy trying to kill Rick with her glare to notice Andy was gone. Lana noticed though, and followed her.

Once Lana heard what Andy was doing, she decided to give her some privacy.

* * *

I'm sure I'm just a sight, Andy thought to herself as she lifted her head up from the porcelain bowl.

She had a point. Leaning over a toilet with a tear-stained face and her clothes messed up, she wasn't at her best.

She heard the faint noise of cars driving away and realized that Rick was gone. Slowly, she lifted her herself up from the floor. Since her legs wanted to give way beneath her, she groped along the stall walls for support. Just as she was about to swing open the restroom door, a voice called to her.

"Hon? Are you okay?" Lana's concerned voice drifted through the wooden door. In her same slow fashion, Andy walked outside and shook her head.

"Let's get you home." Lana took off her jacket and threw it over Andy's shoulder's. Andy looked up and gave Lana a look of gratitude. Lana embraced Andy in a bear hug. Once they broke apart, Andy put her head on Lana's shoulder as she led her out of Rittenhouse.

* * *

* * *

I know, it's short. The next chapter is up though.


	9. Her Aftermath

Ch. 9 Her Aftermath

"Lana, I'll be fine." Andy propped her head on the door frame.

"Okay baby. But if you need anything, anything at all-"

"I'll call you." Andy finished her sentence. Lana gave her a reassuring smile as she placed her cupped hand on Andy's check.

"Bye hon." Lana gave her one last hug before she left.

Andy grabbed the gold finished door handle and pulled it towards her until she heard it click. She leaned back onto the door as she rubbed her neck with both hands. Slowly, she slid onto the floor. She bent her knees and brought legs to her stomach. She held them as she started to cry again.

* * *

After Andy had somewhat composed herself, she got up and went into her bathroom. She slid out of her clothes and gathered them into a pile. Then everything was picked up and purposely threw it into the trash can. She turned to her shower and turned the knob closest to her on. She stepped into the shower.

A half an hour later, Andy had given up on trying to feel the least bit clean. She climbed out of the shower and put her robe on. She drudged over to her dresser and rummaged for something comfortable to wear. It seemed like all she had was work clothes and lingerie.

Suddenly her fingers came across something hard. She did a double take and pulled it out. It was a picture of Milo.

"Milo..." her fingers traced around his head. "Why did you have to leave me? Why couldn't you have been there to protect me?" Then a tear appeared right below Milo's eye, startling Andy. "Milo?" She studied the picture, only to realize the tear was her own.

Andy seemed to glide as she went over to her bed. There, she fell asleep, clutching her lover's picture.

* * *

* * *

So do you guys like this so far? I know, right now it's really sad, but it **_will_** get happier. I promise!

Oh, and thanks to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it.


	10. Recovering Isn't So Easy

Thank you to all who reviewed!

**Prettycrazy **(7 & _9_): Yep, still lots more to come. Sorry about the cliff hangers. It's torture I know, but it keeps people coming back for more! _Keep reading to find out what happens to Andy next!_

**heartandy112 **(7 & _9_): Don't worry about that Milo thing, it's cool. You want to see Andy get together with someone? You'll like chapter 11... _I have to go back and review again to your story!_

**andy **(9): I'm trying to go fast! I have two other stories I'm writing too though, so I might be a little slow getting the chapters up.

**lamako **(9): Wow! I have "work"! That is so cool! Sorry, I get a little over excited sometimes. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Ch. 10 Recovering Isn't So Easy

Andy sat on the edge of her bed. She had already taken a shower and gotten dressed for work, whether or not she was going was still undecided.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Her alarm clock went off. She leaned over and turned it off. She didn't know why she kept an alarm clock. All her time in the military had trained her to get up at 6 in the morning.

An alarm clock was also pointless if you can't go to sleep. Andy had tried countless times but she was still unsuccessful. She couldn't help it. Every time she closed her eyes, there she was, helpless and shoved against the wall of her office.

That was the other thing annoying her. She had been the military damnit! Yet she couldn't defend herself from something like this.

She stood up and walked over to her computer. After a couple of minutes of her fingers flying over the keyboard, she had found what she was looking for. She had looked up rape victim hotlines.

She dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello, rape victim hotline, can I help you?"

Andy slammed the phone down. It was Lana on the other end. She had completely forgotten that Lana helped out there.

"Okay," she twirled her chair back around and faced the computer, "try again." This time she looked up a support group. She was in luck. There was a meeting today at five.

As Andy thought about it, she really didn't see a purpose in staying home. Rick was still in custody and there was a restraining order anyway. Luckily, someone had driven her car home for her while she was asleep.

* * *

"Dr. Campbell?" Lana looked up from her desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," she smiled.

Lana stood up and ran in front of Andy, blocking her from her office.

"Didn't Dr. Jackson give you some time off?"

Andy knew that was coming. "Yes."

"Then why are you here?"

Andy felt her face flush as she became really agitated. "Hawkins, I refuse to be deterred from my work and patients just because some sadistic, egomaniacal, imbecile can't take no for an answer!" Andy stormed off into her office. She slammed the door behind her.

Andy was fuming. She despised being treated like a child who needed to be protected.

Without thinking, she threw her arm across her desk, scattering papers and everything else all over the floor. After calming down a bit, she bent down to pick it up.

As she stood up, she realized she was in the same spot she had been when she was attacked. It all flooded back.

* * *

Sorry this took me so long (Even though it's short!) but I was banned from the computer. Hope everyone liked it! 


	11. Empty

Thank you **heartandy112** (I created an account on yahoo so I could IM you. Did you get something asking if I could put you on my friends list? I had no idea what I was doing so it might not have worked.) and **Canoli** for reviewing.

* * *

Ch. 11 "Empty"

"Sadistic, egomaniacal, imbecile?"

"That's what she said!" Lana was telling Peter what Andy had said.

"Dr. Campbell wouldn't blow up like that." He dismissed Lana's story, knowing that she was one to embellish.

"Wanna bet?" Lana put her hands on her hips.

Peter smiled at Lana's attitude. "Sure," he patted Lana on the shoulder. "I have to give her these files." Peter opened the door to Andy's office and walked in, shutting the door halfway.

"Dr. Campbell?" Andy was standing against the wall with a look of pure terror on her face. He realized that she was standing in the same spot he had found her in yesterday.

He ran over and pulled Andy into the center of the room, away from the wall.

"Andy, are you okay?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

Still off in her own world of terror, Andy started wildly punching Peter's chest. Since she was so weak from exhaustion, it didn't hurt at all. Peter just watched her, hoping that letting some off her anger would help.

After a minute or so, Andy's arms felt twice their actual weight. Crying, she fell limp into Peter's arms and buried her face in his shirt.

"It's okay Andy. You're okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." Andy looked up. She believed his words were sincere and really, really sweet.

Slowly, Peter brought his head down. He and Andy locked lips.

Andy suddenly broke away from Peter. "I gotta go," she mumbled as she ran off.

"Wait!" Peter ran after her. Once in the hallway, he looked around, but it was too late. She was gone.

"Brilliant timing Peter!" He smacked his forehead with his fist. Could he be more of an insensitive jerk? After what had just happened to Andy she was in no place for any relationship. Much less with him.

Peter sat down and put his head in his hands.

_Maybe it's been a little too long_

_Holding it in, trying to be strong_

_Funny the things we bottle up_

_Come streaming out when you feel enough_

_There is a trust the cautious will lack_

_Now that we've touched there's no holding back_

_I want to call out for love 'til I can't breathe_

_I want to stare at the truth 'til I can't see_

_I want to pour out my soul 'til I'm empty, empty_

_When only flesh and bone remain_

_I'll hold you close, then start again_

_Feeling nothing but a sweet release_

_When the ghosts are gone from inside of me_

_I've tried to fight it but what can I do_

_There's something deeper that surrenders to you_

_I want to call out for love 'til I can't breathe_

_I want to stare at the truth 'til I can't see_

_I want to pour out my soul 'til I'm empty, empty_

_When I touch you, when I hear you_

_How can I doubt when every time I'm near you_

_I want to call out for love 'til I can't breathe_

_I want to stare at the truth 'til I can't see_

_I want to pour out my soul 'til I'm empty, empty, empty. _

* * *

This would be an awesome cliff hanger if I didn't post chapter 12 for a while, but since I don't want to be evil, I'm posting chapter 12 as well.

I wanted Andy to be with someone, but I really didn't want to bring in a new character. So I thought of Peter. I know he's like young and she's... not so young, but I think they'd still make a cute couple. If you don't like the pairing, then you should probably not read the rest of this fanfic.

Don't worry, Andy won't be the only one with a new love interest!


	12. Judgment Day

Ch. 12 Judgment Day

I can't believe I did that.

Andy rushed down the stairs to the parking garage.

I can't believe I did that.

"Ow!" Andy collided with somebody on the stair well.

"Sorry." Andy looked up and realized that she had bumped into Lu.

"It's okay Andy," she rubbed her shoulder and looked up as well. "What's wrong?"

"I kissed Peter!" She blurted without thinking.

Lu's eyes became wide as she looked at her co-worker. "What?!"

Andy explained what had happened. After a couple of minutes, Lu finally spoke up. "Well, do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know," Andy brushed her hair behind her ears. "Well, I mean I kind of do, but after Milo and what just happened..."

Lu nodded, "You don't want to have a relationship right now."

Andy looked at Lu, she was right.

"I felt the exact same way, after Kilner raped me and Mickey died. I just wanted to shut down and be alone forever. It's understandable Andy, believe me it is. And Peter will understand too." She took Andy's hand and tried to comfort her. "Just tell him the truth."

Simultaneously, Lu's beeper and Andy's cell phone went off. Lu gave Andy an I-gotta-take-this look before running off.

"Hello?" Andy answered her phone "Hi Becky." It was her lawyer. "The trial's tomorrow at three? Oh yeah, I can be there. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone. Tomorrow would be Dr. Rick Sydney's judgment day.

Before she could run into Peter, Andy decided to leave. She would tell him how she felt, just not right now.

* * *

Does everyone like this so far? It's really short because I didn't know where else to take this chapter. Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. Thanks! ;)


	13. Every Two Minutes

Ch. 13 Every Two Minutes

Andy took a deep breath as she walked up to the wooden door. It was a little after five. She had just arrived at the building where the support group met.

She looked at the poster that hung across from the door. It read "Every two minutes another woman is raped."

Maybe she wasn't as alone as she felt. Taking another deep breath, she finally mustered up the courage to open the door.

Sitting right across from Andy was Lu. She had a coffee cup in her hands and was talking to the woman next to her.

Lu looked up and saw Andy standing there. "Andy? What are you doing here?"

Andy's mouth flopped open. She wasn't expecting to see anyone else here. "I... uh..." She pointed behind her. "I should go..." Andy closed the door and walked away.

"Who's that?" The woman who had been talking to Lu asked.

"That's Andy Campbell. The friend I was telling you about." Lu got up and chased after Andy.

"Andy, wait!" Lu finally caught up to her. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Same here." Lu smiled.

Andy gave Lu a weak smile in response. "I thought coming here might help."

Lu nodded. "It does, a lot. I came here after it happened to me for a couple of years. Every now and then I come back to see how everyone's doing and stuff."

Andy looked closely at Lu. There was something she wasn't telling her.

"And for occasional advice on how to help one of my best friends deal," Lu smiled again.

This time, Andy gave Lu a real smile as they hugged.

"That's sweet Lu, but this is something I need to get through myself."

"Alright, but if you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me."

"No problem." Lu stood next to Andy and put her hands on her shoulders. "Now let's introduce you to everyone." Lu led Andy back into the room.

* * *

"I have to find Peter," Andy told Lu as they were leaving.

"Don't you go breaking any hearts now!" Lu joked as they went their separate ways.

Andy laughed as she got in her car.


	14. Find A Penny

Ch. 14 Find A Penny...

"Hey Lana?" Andy walked into Rittenhouse and up to the front desk.

"Yeah?" She looked up. She was cleaning up her desk and getting ready to leave.

"Is Peter still here?"

"Dr. Campbell!" Peter rushed up to her. "About what happened earlier-"

Before he could continue, Andy pulled him into her office.

"Andy, I'm really sor-"

Andy leaned in and softly kissed Peter. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run out on you like that. Now before we start anything, I want to clear some things up. I like you, I do, but I want to take things slowly, okay?"

Peter just stared at her wide-eyed and nodded.

"Great." She smiled. Andy looked at her watch. "I gotta go pick up the girls. Bye."

"Bye..." Peter watched her leave. That went better than expected, Peter thought as he sat down.

* * *

"Excuse me? Sir?" Lu tried to get the attention of one of the mall cops.

"Can I help you?" He was a gruff, older man with a long, blonde beard.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the food court." Lu was supposed to meet Mark there and she was completely lost. Not only was this mall huge, but it was also the first time she had ever been there.

"First you go down there," he pointed to the right. "When you get to the Old Navy store turn left. Then go down a ways to the pet store and turn right. Take another left and then you should be there."

"Okay, thanks." Though she was still completely bewildered, Lu smiled and walked off. "How very helpful," she muttered under her breath once she was a safe distance away from the cop.

Ten minutes later, Lu finally gave up. She sighed as she stood next to a big, potted fern. Suddenly, the glint of a penny caught her eye. Heads up, she thought. I could use the luck. She bent down to pick it up.

"Ow!" Lu smacked heads with someone. Quickly, she straightened up and looked at the person next to her. It was a man. He looked to be about Lu's age, dark brown short hair, and big blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," the man apologized. "Are you okay?"

Lu laughed it off. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay." He smiled.

"Good." Lu smiled back and looked him over. He had a slight tan and was dressed in simple jeans and a sweater. What a great smile, Lu thought.

"I'm Kevin," he held his hand out.

"Lu," she took his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lu." He ran his hand through his hair.

"You too." She stared at him. There was just something trance inducing about him.

"So where are you off to?"

Lu snapped out of it and shook her head. "I'm trying to find the food court and I'm completely lost."

"I could tell you where it is..." Lu gave him a pleading look not to. He laughed and continued, "or I could take you there myself."

"I couldn't put you out like that."

"No problem."

He led her to the food court.

"Hey! Mom! You take long enough?" Mark walked up to Lu.

"Who's this?" Kevin studied Mark.

"This is my very impatient son, Mark." Lu smiled as she took Mark in her arms.

"Oh," Kevin lost his smile, though he soon replaced it with a fake one.

"Don't look so happy." Mark noticed that he didn't look so happy to see him.

"Why don't you go tell your friends goodbye?" Lu suggested.

"K Mom." He ran off.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Kevin looked at Lu unhappily.

"What?"

"That a woman as beautiful as you could still be single."

Lu started blushing furiously. "What makes you think I'm not?" She flirted with him.

"Just that kid," he motioned towards Mark.

"Well you're wrong." Lu just stared at him in thought. "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"I'd love to."

"Great." She fished through her purse and pulled out a card.

"A doctor, wow."

"Do I intimidate you?"

"Not a bit." He grinned.

"Good. How's tomorrow night?"

"Perfect."

"Good. Call me."

"Love to."

* * *

Didn't I tell you that Andy's not the only one with a new love interest? Let me know if you like this so far. Thanks! :D


	15. First Dates Or Maybe Not

Ch. 15 First Dates (Or Maybe Not...)

"Hey Mom?" Jessie knocked on her mother's bedroom door.

"Yeah Jes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Jessie walked in.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Andy looked at her. She was in the middle of folding her clothes.

"It's just..." Jessie hesitated. "Are you okay?"

Andy looked at her daughter confused. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I know I've technically only known you for a couple of days, but lately you've been acting differently. First you seemed really upset and now you seen really happy."

"I'm fine Jessie." She smiled and got back to folding clothes.

"Okay." Jessie smiled and left, satisfied.

"And I'm lying..." The smile left Andy's face. She hated lying to everyone. Truly, she did. She wasn't going to tell her daughters what had almost happened to her though. She couldn't.

Andy jumped as the phone ran. Quickly, she ran over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Andy?" A male's voice came over the phone.

"Yes, who this?"

"Peter."

"Oh." A smile crept across Andy's face.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Peter sounded really unsure about himself.

The smile left her face as Andy caught sight of tomorrow's date on her calendar. "No. I'm sorry Peter. Tomorrow's no good for me. Maybe next weekend." She hung up the phone just as quickly as she had picked it up. Trying to forget what had just happened, once again she went back to folding clothes.

* * *

Peter put his phone in its cradle and leaned back in his chair. He was getting really confused. Andy had him running around in circles. First she pulls away, then she wants to be with him, and now she's pulling away again. He didn't know what to make of it all. He looked at his calendar at tomorrow's date. He crossed off where he had written, "date with Andy".

"Spoke too soon," he sighed.

* * *

Lu looked at her watch. It read 8:17 p.m.

"Where is he?" It was the night of her date with Kevin and he should have picked her up at eight. She looked in the mirror and fiddled with her earrings. Then she heard a knock at the door. Taking one last look in the mirror, she opened the door.

"Sorry." He gave her a guilty grin as he handed her a bouquet of roses.

"You're late." Lu took the roses and brought them up to her nose.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Lu went into her kitchen and found a vase. She placed the six red flowers in it.

"Well don't you look lovely?" Kevin took Lu's hand and twirled her around.

"Why thank you."

"We should be going." Kevin opened the door and bowed, letting Lu leave first.

* * *

"So Mr. Miller, what is it you do for a living?" He and Lu were at one of her favorite restaurants waiting for their food.

"I'm a professional caterer." He took a sip of wine.

"Really?"

"Yep. I do everything from birthday parties to Super Bowl parties to weddings."

"Wow. Impressive." Lu smiled and took a sip of her drink. Suddenly, her beeper went off. Lu got a nervous look in her eyes as she read what it said.

"What?"

"It's the hospital. One of my patients is going into labor." Lu looked up and grinned. "Can you drive fast?"

* * *

Lu finished getting her scrubs on and rushed into the delivery room. "What's going on Tiffany?" She sat at the teenager's feet. "You aren't due for another month."

"Tell that to my baby." She moaned in pain as another contraction came on.

"Is my baby gonna be okay man?" A redheaded teen was standing next to Tiffany's head.

"Who are you?" Lu asked in between yells of meds to the nurses.

"This... is Mark." Tiffany groaned.

"Okay Tiffany, this baby is coming. Next contraction you're gonna have to push for me okay?" She nodded. "Okay, when I count to three, push. One, two, three!" Tiffany screamed as she pushed.

After a while of this, the baby finally came.

"It's a boy!" Lu smiled as she held the baby while its umbilical cord was cut. Then she got up and handed it to Tiffany. She was crying.

"He's beautiful." As quickly as Lu had given her the baby, she took it away from her. "What are you-"

"Since he's premature we have to make sure he's okay," Lu quickly explained. She handed off the baby to a nurse. "So what do you want to name him?" Lu couldn't help but smile as Tiffany looked at her son.

"William." She smiled and looked over at Lu. "My father's name."


	16. Ready To Love

Ch. 16 Ready To Love

"Next patient Lana?" Andy walked over to the front desk.

"In a half an hour." She replied.

"Thanks." As Andy was walking down the hall, she was reading her clipboard, so she didn't notice when she almost collided head on with Peter.

"Whoa!" Peter moved out of Andy's way.

"Sorry." Andy kept her head down and kept walking.

"Want some lunch?" He held up a bag of salads from his favorite health food restaurant.

"No thanks." She kept walking.

"Anything to drink?" Peter trotted behind Andy to keep up with her.

"No thank you." Andy slipped into her office and closed the door behind her, right in Peter's face.

"Okay." He tried to put on a smile as he walked away feeling very rejected.

"What's up with you?" Lana noticed Peter looked upset.

"Andy. I think she hates me." He put his hands in his head.

"Baby she doesn't hate you. You know what today is. She probably just needs some space."

Peter looked at Lana confused. "What's today?"

* * *

Andy sighed as she walked into her office. Today was not going too well. "What's this?" She noticed a gift bag on her desk. Inside was a card. 

_Dear Andy,_

_I'm so sorry for acting like such an idiot lately. I don't know how I could have forgotten what today was._

_I know you're hurting right now and you apparently just want to be alone, but I want to give you some advice my mother gave me when my grandfather passed away. She said, "Remember the good times you had with him. And don't worry honey, he'll always be in your heart, if not in your sight."_

_Andy, if you want to wait for us, I understand. Things don't have to change between us if you don't want them to._

_Love always,_

_Peter_

_P.S. I asked around and picked this up. I thought it might help you remember the good times._

Andy looked in the bag. It was a DVD of "The Best of the Three Stooges." She walked over to her TV and played it. The sketch playing was the same one that she and Les had watched with the girls the night of Milo's death. She grabbed the big Panda bear she kept in the corner of her office and laid down on her couch. As she clutched the bear, tears fell from her eyes.

"Dr. Campbell?" Lana stepped into her office.

"Yeah..." Andy's voice came out as a whisper.

"What are you watching?" Lana's voice was filled with sensitivity.

"A DVD Peter left. The Three Stooges. Milo's favorite." Andy's eyes never left the screen.

"Oh." Lana sat down next to Andy's head. She put her head on Andy's shoulder. Andy in return, did the same thing.

* * *

"Lu? You're needed down in the ER," Peter informed her. 

"Okay, thanks." Lu took off down the hall.

As Peter headed towards exam room 2, someone wrapped their arms around him. He turned around. "Andy."

Andy hugged Peter and buried her face into his chest. "Ima da idit."

"What?" Peter pulled Andy off of him and looked into her eyes.

"I'm the idiot." She gave him that warm, bright smile that attracted him to her in the first place.

"Hey. Don't talk about Andy that way." He smiled back. Andy stood up on her toes and leaned towards Peter. She kissed him as she had only kissed Milo and Les before. She finally put her guard down. She was ready to love again.


	17. Verdicts and Understanding

With all this stuff with Andy/Peter and Lu/Kevin, I totally forgot about the trial. So please forgive the time schedule (I'm new at this!) and anything else I may have screwed up on. On that same note, with the trial, I doubt that a rape trial would be open to the public, but putting it this way ties into the story. I hope that didn't confuse anyone too much.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I don't have time to answer each individually, so I'll answer those I remember. First off, with Jessie's comment in chapter 16, someone said they were confused. "I know I've technically only known you for a couple of days, but lately you've been acting differently. First you seemed really upset and now you seen really happy." Well she's only known her mom for a couple of days because of her amnesia. Technically, she hasn't known anyone over a few days. First Andy was upset because of the "almost" rape, and then she was all happy because she was with Peter, sort of. Does that clarify anything?

* * *

Ch. 17 Verdicts and Understanding 

"So it's finally happening." Peter sighed as he and Andy walked up to the courtroom.

"Yeah." Andy's hand froze in midair as she reached for the door.

Peter put his arm around Andy's waist and gave her hand an encouraging, I'm-here squeeze. Andy looked up and smiled. Together, they walked in the courtroom.

* * *

"So Jessie, what do you want to do?" Paula, Jessie's best friend, so she was told, asked her as they walked along the street. 

"I dunno." She shrugged. Paula had taken her everywhere she could think of to try and trigger a memory in Jessie. Nothing was working.

"Paula!" A young, blonde-haired teenager ran up to them. It was Paula's boyfriend Hanson. "How's it going babe?" Before she could even answer, he wrapped his arms around her and they started making out.

"Ew!" Jessie made a face at the two. "Paula? I'm gonna go and..." She realized that Paula couldn't hear her and obviously didn't care. "Yeah, bye." She took off walking down the street.

After a while of walking, Jessie came across the court building. "Why not," she said as she threw her hands in the air.

As she walked in the hallway, she realized she had no idea where she was going. Deciding to just roam around, she turned the corner. Suddenly, one of those beautiful stain glass windows caught her eye. As she was staring at it, her shin accidentally rammed into something. She winced and looked down as she held her leg. She had run into a sign. It read, "Campbell vs. Sydney."

"Campbell?" Could they be related? She decided to take a peak inside.

"Hey kid!" A guard walked up to her.

"Yes Sir?" She tried to act innocent.

"Court's about to start, take a seat."

"Yes Sir." She sat down behind a crowd of people to avoid being seen.

"All rise." A bailiff appeared in the middle of the courtroom. Everyone stood up. "The honorable Judge Patricia Taylor presiding." A chunky, brunette woman walked up to her chair and sat down. "Case 132, Dr. Andy Campbell vs. Dr. Rick Sydney."

_Oh my gosh._ Jessie looked at the back of her mother's head in shock. _It's my mom. What is this all about?_

After a few more minutes of all the technical stuff, Andy got on the stand.

"Dr. Campbell-"

"Call me Andy." She smiled apologetically as she interrupted her lawyer.

"Andy, what happened on the day of April 3rd?"

"Well I was working in my office when I realized I'd need an obstetrician, namely…" she closed her eyes and sighed, "Dr. Sydney. So I had my receptionist schedule a meeting with him."

"During this meeting, how was Dr. Sydney behaving toward you?" The lawyer was pacing around the room.

Andy thought for a minute. "Well, he was just being nice at first. Then it seemed like he was flirting with me."

"How so?"

"He was just smiling a lot and becoming really friendly."

"When the meeting was over, then what happened?"

"I got up and opened the door for him. He walked over and slammed it shut. Then he kissed me."

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

"No, I didn't. That's why I was so taken aback by it."

"How did you respond?"

"I shoved him away from me."

"Then what did he do?"

Jessie looked at her mom. She could tell that she was trying not to cry. Jessie prayed that what she was thinking had happened was not the case.

"He said something like "don't do that". Then he grabbed my wrists and shoved me against the wall." Andy tried to continue, but her voice choked up.

"Andy, I know this is hard, but then what happened?"

"Then he covered my mouth with his hand. Then he… he unbuttoned my blouse and threw it across the room." Andy paused and took a deep breath.

_Oh my God. She was… I don't believe this. Well, it does explain why she was acting so weird. But my God… I can't believe she didn't tell me._

"Then he started kissing me. I managed to get him off of me long enough to scream "no, stop it, get off of me." Then he told me to shut up and he slapped me."

By now, Jessie was in tears. She couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe it had happened to her mom of all people. Her mom! The war veteran…

"Then he pulled my pants down to my knees." Jessie couldn't listen to this anymore. Trying not to draw attention to herself, she left the courtroom.

* * *

"What is the truth value of pVq(pVq) if p is true and q is false?" Jessie shook her head. "I can't do this now." She threw her geometry homework on the couch next to her. Lizzy was at a friend's house so luckily she didn't have to deal with her. 

She looked at her watch. It had been three hours since she had left the courtroom and it was the only thing she could think about. Jessie couldn't even imagine what her mother had been through.

Jessie jumped as she heard the front door open. "Mom!" She rushed up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I love you so much!"

Andy looked at her daughter confused. "I love you too honey."

"I'm sorry Mom." By now, Jessie was crying. "I'm so sorry."

"Sweetie? About what?" Andy looked into her daughter's eyes.

"I was there."

"Whe…" Suddenly, it hit her. The trial.

"I didn't know Mom, I'm sorry." Jessie refused to release her grip on Andy.

"Honey, it's not your fault. You had nothing to do with it." Andy started crying as well. She wondered how much Jessie had heard.

"Why didn't you tell me you were… raped?" Jessie barely choked out the last word.

"No! Oh no Jessie. No… I wasn't… He tried to, but Peter came in and stopped him before he could…"

"So you weren't…"

"No." Andy gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

Jessie embraced her mom for a few more seconds before letting go. "So what was the verdict?"

Andy grinned. "Guilty!"

"That's great!" Jessie gave her a congratulatory hug. "Let's go out for dinner. Your treat." Jessie grabbed her jacket. Andy smiled as she followed Jessie.

She had no idea why she didn't just tell her in the first place. Then maybe she wouldn't have been so alone. _No, don't lie to yourself,_ she thought._You weren't protecting yourself, you were protecting her. You didn't want to burden her with your problems._

Despite what Andy thought, the truth was out and off of her shoulders. It felt great.


	18. Accidents Happen

Chapter 18 Accidents Happen

"So Jess, what do you think of Peter?" Andy and Jessie were on their way home.

"Peter…" Jessie thought for a second. "Oh yeah! That hot blonde nurse."

Andy couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah… Well how would you feel if he and I were to start… dating?"

For a moment, Jessie was silent. "That's cool." She sort of gave a shrug. "So what-"

She and her mother's screams cut Jessie off. A truck had veered into their lane and was speeding towards them at such a fast rate that Andy didn't have time to try and veer away. Within mere seconds their screams were barely audible above the screeching of metal on metal.

Slowly, Andy's eyes flickered open. At first, things seemed normal enough. She was in her car, looking up at the ground. _Wait, what?_ Then it hit her. The car had been flipped over.

Andy looked over to see her daughter barely conscious. "Jessie? Jessie!" Even though she was screaming, Jessie was unresponsive. Andy knew that wasn't a good sign.

Her instincts taking over, she braced herself as she prepared to unbuckle her seat belt that was suspending her. "Ow!" She winced as she landed on her elbow.

She quickly ignored her pain as she focused on getting Jessie down. She tried to hold Jessie up and unbuckle her seatbelt at the same time. She wasn't having any luck due to her hindered arm.

"Ma'am!" Andy heard a man's voice as a bright light was shone in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," Andy yelled back. "But I don't know about my dau-" Andy was cut off as she went into a coughing fit.

Through her coughs, she heard the man yelling something.

"Ma'am, can you try and come towards me?"

Just as Andy was about to say yes and begin crawling, she realized she couldn't move her leg. She tried to look back and see why, but it was too dark. All she could tell was that it had been pinned under something.

"Ma'am? Can you answer me?" The man spoke louder.

"No!" Andy tried pulling her leg free, but it was to no avail. "My leg, I'm stuck!" Suddenly, Andy went into another coughing fit.

"Ma'am?" The man's voice sounded worried.

"Please…" Andy tried to speak between coughs. She was getting light-headed. "My… daughter." Slowly, everything became dark. Andy had passed out.

* * *

"Peter! Peter!" Lana rushed into the exam room searching for the blonde nurse.

"Lana?" Peter was holding needle in mid-air. "What is it?" He didn't like being bothered while he was with a patient.

"It's Andy and Jessie. They were in a car accident. They were just brought into the ER."

It took a second for Peter to realize what Lana had just said. Once he processed it though, he ran out of the room without bothering to say a thing to his patient.

As Peter dashed into the emergency room, he saw Lu standing over Andy's unconscious body.

"Lu! What's going on?" He ran over next to Lu and looked over Andy.

"I'm not sure." Lu called out the tests she needed done on Andy to the nurses around her. "The paramedics said she went into a coughing fit before passing out. So I'm assuming major smoke inhalation. Her leg's pretty shattered and I think she has a dislocated shoulder." Lu looked up at Peter who was, for lack of a better term, freaking out. "Peter, why don't you go wait in the waiting room?"

"Lu I can't, I have to-"

"Peter…" Lu put her hands on her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "It's the only thing you can do for Andy right now."

"Okay." Peter nodded.

Lu had one of the nurses escort him out into the waiting room while she went back to Andy.


	19. I'm A Survivor

Okay, now I have two new chapters for you, but they're not very long. It's something though. Hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 19 I'm A Survivor

"Jessie? Jessie, wake up."

Jessie moaned as she suddenly came to. Her head was pounding and she felt like she'd been hit by a truck.

"Hey Jessie." She looked up to see Lu standing over her.

"Lu?" Jessie sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Jessie, you and your mother were in a car accident. You're in the hospital."

"What? Is my mom okay?"

"Yeah, she's in the ICU recovering."

"Oh." Jessie seemed somewhat relieved that her mom was okay, but she still looked confused.

"What is it?" Lu noticed her puzzlement.

"That doesn't make any sense. The last thing I remember is being in Chrissy's basement…" Jessie's voice faded out.

In response to her confusion, Lu just nodded. "I thought so." She looked at the clipboard she was holding.

"Thought what?" Jessie was becoming scared. "Lu, what's going on?"

"Calm down Jess." Lu put her hand over Jessie's. "I don't know how to tell you this, but for the past week or so, you've had amnesia."

"Amnesia? You mean I couldn't remember anything?"

"Yeah." Lu nodded.

"But why?"

Lu hesitated before answering. "A little over a week ago you were rushed into the emergency room unconscious with Chrissy and your other friend. You had all suffered from an overdose of ecstasy."

Jessie's mouth opened as if she was going to speak, but nothing came out. She just looked down at her hands.

"Look Jess. It's none of my business." Lu pushed a wheelchair over to Jessie's bed. "Pull up a seat. Your mom is going crazy worrying about you." She smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lu wheeled Jessie into Andy's room. "Hey Andy. Someone's here to see you." 

Andy looked over at the doorway. "Jessie!" Andy tried to sit up and get out of her bed, but Lu put a hand up.

"What did I tell you Andy? You have to stay in bed for a few days while you recover."

Andy gave a slight roll of her eyes, but she obeyed. "Hi honey." She smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "How are you?"

"I'm… okay," she said sounding unsure of herself.

"What's wrong?" Andy pulled back from Jessie and looked at her.

When Jessie didn't say anything, Lu answered for her. "The car accident jogged her memory back into place. She doesn't remember anything after she was rushed into the ER," Lu paused, deciding whether or not to continue, "because of an overdose." Taking that as her cue, Lu ducked back outside and closed the door behind her.

At the sound of the door clicking shut, Jessie turned around and looked as if Lu had just locked her in a room filled with bloodthirsty wolves or something. She knew her mother would be furious at her for taking drugs. She might have survived an overdose and, so she was told, a car accident, but could she survive her mother finding out the truth?

"Jessie?" Andy met her daughter's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Jessie tried to avoid the subject. "Like Lu said, I've had amnesia for the past week. I'm a little confused."

Andy shook her head. "I'm your mother. I can tell when something is bothering you. And I know it's something else."

"All right! Fine!" She threw her arms up in the air. "I admit okay! I went over to Chrissy's and I took E, okay!"

For a moment, Andy sat in silence. Then she spoke. "Why?"

Jessie glared at Andy. "God Mom! I wind up in the hospital because of a drug overdose and you want to know why I did it?"

Andy sat unaffected. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Jessie teared up. "I don't know," she whispered. "I just… She said that one wouldn't hurt. I was just curious." She looked up at her mom. "I'm sorry Mom. I swear I will never do anything like that again." She fell into her mother's arms.

"It's all right Jessie. Shh…"


	20. Welcome Home

Chapter 20 Welcome Home 

"Let me get that for you." Peter ran in front of Andy and pulled the door open.

"Thanks Peter."

It was the day after the car accident. Andy had just been released and Peter had offered to drive her home.

"Watch your crutch!" Peter caught Andy before her crutch snagged on the door. "Should I go get a wheelchair?" Andy's leg was in a cast because of the surgery to reassemble the shattered bones.

Andy laughed and shook her head. "Would you stop? I'm a big girl."

"But you heard what Lu said-"

"Yes," she sighed and nodded. "She said I shouldn't be on my leg. Which," she added quickly, "I won't be as soon as I get home. Though it's going to be a while if a certain someone doesn't hold the door for me." She gave him a flirty smile.

"Oh! Sorry!" Almost stumbling over his own feet, Peter pulled the door open.

Andy laughed again as she swung her crutches outside. "Calm down Peter. Or you're going to be the one ending up in the hospital due to an anxiety attack."

"Sorry," he said meekly.

Smiling, Andy shook her head and continued outside.

* * *

"Hey Mom!" Lizzy ran up to the front door to greet her mother. 

"Hi Lizzy!" Andy shifted her weight to her good leg, bent over, and awkwardly hugged Lizzy.

"Come look at what Jessie and I did!" She grabbed Andy's hand.

"Hold on honey." She stood her crutches up and began following Lizzy.

"But Andy…" Peter started as he followed her.

"Peter!" Lizzy smiled when she realized he had come into the house as well. "You come too!" She grabbed his hand as well. "Now close your eyes!" She giggled as she led them into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Lizzy and Jessie yelled in unison.

Opening their eyes, Peter and Andy looked around the kitchen. A colorful banner hung across the ceiling with the words "Welcome Home!" printed on it in huge rainbow lettering. A few balloons were scattered here and there and the table was set and donned a cake that matched the banner.

"Welcome home Mom." Jessie grinned. "In honor of your first day back, Lizzy and I made dinner."

Andy gave an impressed grin and looked over at Peter. "Looks like they've been busy."

"I'd say so." He caught Andy's gaze. Rubbing his hands together, he grinned. "Let's dig in!"

And with that last word, the four of them sat down to eat.


	21. Author's Note

Let me first start off by saying that this isn't an update, just an author's note. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Now back to the story. I have had so much fun writing it and believe me, I still had a lot more ideas for the Strong Medicine cast rolling around in my brain. But, I have no idea how to get from where I am to those ideas. That and I've just kinda hit a roadblock with this story. I know some of you probably won't like me for this - I hate it when other writers on here do it to me - but I have to put this story on hold until I get another burst of inspiration or something. When I do pick the story back up though, there'll probably be a time jump in it, just to get to the point I'd like to start it up again at. So I'd just like to thank everyone who's stuck around with me this long, I really appreciate the support, and I'll try to get the creative juices flowing again with this story.


End file.
